Kagura's Life
by dollabeale
Summary: Kagura desides that she must die. The only thing stopping her is the fact that she can't. Kagura fights with Naraku and sesshomaru. On going
1. The voice of the wind

A gust of wind blew by Kagura. Blank expressions fell over her face as she watched the Sun drift high overhead. Kagura's bangs flowed gently in another breeze.

"Lucky." Kagura uttered to herself. "Is it my fate to never know true freedom, such as the wind does?"

Earlier, Naraku ordered her to fetch some water. How dare he treat me like an earning girl! Kagura's mind boiled other with loathing. I'm nothing she contemplated. There is no reason for me to stay alive any longer. Doing so would only please Naraku's sick design. Kagura looked at her fan.

"I'll wager that this is a part of Naraku just like me." Kagura said, waving her fan

Kaguras mind conjured an image of Naraku. His body was being sliced to bits by her dance of blades. Despite her best efforts he reformed relentlessly. Naraku's green tentacles wrapped around her heart. The tentacles began to constrict. The red in Kagura's eyes seemed to glow with hate. There is only one ending for me, Kagura thought.

"It useless I can never defeat him alone. I have had enough of this life! I can't have my true freedom. My only hope is release in death. I will confront Naraku myself and **force** him to kill me!" Kagura bellowed to a passing breeze.

A current of air picked up rapidly. Kagura lifted off in to the air on a bright white feather. Only one though remained, torturing her mind. Would there be freedom in death?

A short time later Kagura arrived at Naraku's Keep. A quite thud sounded out as her slender feet hit the ground. Walking swiftly to the room she knew Naraku would be residing in.

"I'll end this here and now."

The doors to Naraku's Meditation room burst open with an unbelievable gale force wind.

"Naraku! I've come for my heart, hand it over or die!"

"Kagura how kind of you to grace me with your **_tamed_** wind. You of all people should know that you couldn't kill me."

Naraku glanced coldly at the enraged sorceress. A strong continuous wind blew through the room. Kagura's hair whipped around at a grate speed. Naraku stood firmly on the floor. He seemed untouched by the lightest of breezes.

"You don't really think you can take your heart from me?" Narkue's hand opened as he spoke and Kagura's heart appeared in his palm.

This is my chance I'll take my own life before he can torment me again. Kagura's thoughts raced as she took aim at her own heart. With a dieing breath she preformed her strongest Dance of Blades. Kagura was surprised at the power of her attack. Surely I'll be free in a moment she thought.

"Fool!" Naraku shouted.

The moment before the razor edges where to meet there destination Knanna's emotionless face appeared in their path. The blades struck Knanna's mirror. The blades reflected back at Kagura hitting her in 3 places. Blood splattered on the wall and bits of Kagura's robe drifted to the ground. A thin slice of Kagura's finger had been cut off along with some hair and a large part of her shoulder. Before Kagura had a chance to fall Naraku placed an iron grip upon her heart.

"Go ahead do it, you coward!" Kagura cried out in pain.

Naraku's grip gave way.

"I see Kagura. Did you think I would let you die so easily?"

"I'll kill you. Dance of the Dragon!"

Emotion coursed through Kagura's dance. **Unusually** strong winds began to blow. Three large Tornados formed in front of Kagura's fan as she danced. They swirled around on a direct path to Naraku. Once more Knanna stood in the way of the attack. The winds struck her mirror and where absorbed. Knanna's mirror began to shake under the strain of the power.

"You wish for death Kagura?" Naraku camely stated. "You should thank things over. I'll leave you to your grief for now. Besides I still have use for you. I'll let you die when I see fit." Naraku's hands closed quickly around Kagura's heart

Naraku, Knanna, and kagura's heart faded away. The mirror remained behind them. It was now shaking in convulsive manner.

Kagura shouted, "Dame you NARAKU!"

The mirror began to crack. Light pored out from the fractures. Tornados emerged ripping the glass from the case of the mirror. The winds tossed kagura around the room. Glass cut her badly injured body. Kagura thought that this could be the feeling she had longed for.

"Death." Kagura whispered breathlessly.

Everything went black. Much later Kagura awoke to find that she was no longer in Naraku's keep.

"He has moved again. Dame it all!"

Kagura set up ignoring the pain it caused her. Kagura moved her hands over terrible wounds. Glass from Kanna's mirror pierced her in a number of places. It took the better part of an hour to pull the glass out of her blood-covered skin. After she had finished she looked at the pile of glass stained red.

"So it was useless to fight him after all."

Kagura set for a while and her body healed. It had done the same thing when Sesshomaru pulled her from the river. As her eyes watched the wounds close she couldn't help thinking about her last encounter with the Dog demon, Sesshomaru.

"He is strong that's for sure, but I wonder how strong?"

Kagura's eyes widened. An idea she had not considered before dawned. No matter how badly I am injured my body always heals. If I have no body how would I regenerate?

"I'll go pick a fight with that stuck up dog demon." Kagura said out loud. "He surely has enough power to remove my body from this world with one attack."

Kagura picked up the glass lying on the ground. She fashioned a make shift pouch out of some moss she found near dead tree.

"Better that this is destroyed with me then left here for someone to find."

With new found Hope Kagura pulled her feather out and floated away on a graceful gust of air. After a good while Kagura caught sight of Sesshomaru. Quickly dismounting from her feather she landed behind him. Jaken took notice of her first (it would seem)

"What do you want Kagura? Have you come baring another gift for my lord?"

Jaken looked at Kagura's red body. She is covered in blood Jaken thought. She must just have fought with someone.

"Jaken do not waste your time or mine talking to someone like her." Sesshomaru said coldly

"Kagura you have returned!" Rin shouted loudly.

Kagura knew that she would have to make Sesshomaru take notice of her before he would fight. Rin ran over to embrace Kagura lovingly. Kagura thought this kid must have problems. I'm red with my own blood and she wants a hug. Must be use to seeing me beat up. I hate to hurt someone so young who has done nothing to me, but I must provoke Sesshomaru. As Rin strode closer to her Kagura smacked her in the face. The small girl fell to the ground. Sesshomaru stopped walking.

"Away from me child!" Kagura said with hatred in her voice.

"Kagura do you have a death wish?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura answered, "As a matter of fact I do!"

With a turn of her wrist kagura snapped her fan open.

"Fight me Sesshomaru or do you let anyone smack your pitiful little human around?"

Jaken fell over harder then Inuyasha does when Kagome says sit.

"Sesshomar allow me to take care of this foolish woman." Jaken begged.

"Do not pay her any attention Jaken. Kagura you should go lick your wounds you stink of defeat. Get up Rin we are going."

Rin looked up at kagura with tears in her eyes. She quietly got up and ran toward Jaken.

"I'm not a dog like you. I have no need to lick my wounds. Sesshomaru I won't let you leave without a fight."

Kagura took an offensive stance. Sesshomaru's eyes followed the lines of Kagura's body. He took notice of the blood makrs all over her body.

"……. Like you could stop me."

Sesshomaru began to turn away from Kagura.

"I will stop you! Like this Dance of Bla…..?"

Kagura turned her fan. Before she could finish her attack Sesshomaru leaped over to her and took a hold of her wrist. His poison claws burned her skin. Smoke rolled into the air. Sesshomaru lifted Kagura off her feet as she wormed in pain.

"Are you a fool Kagura your not even worth my breath."

Sesshomaru's grip tightened around her hand causing her fan to fall. Sesshomaru threw Kagura to the side. He quickly drew Tokiegen. With lighting fast motion he ran the sword through the fan long ways. The fan landed upright then separated leavening half stuck in the ground and the other laying on the soil. Soon after kagura landed on her back several yards away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes looked over at kagura. His eyes almost seemed to beg for an answer from her. Kagura looked at him in awe for a second. She turned her head away and folded her uninjured hand in a lose fist under her chin. Her eyes began to tear up. It was all she could do not to beg him for help. Kagura's teeth fastened them self's upon her lip. The urge to call out to him was great. She wanted something from him at that moment, but she was unable to understand her own thoughts. She turned her head back toward Sesshomaru. Kagura and Sesshomaru eyes locked on one another. Can he know? Does he know how I fell? Does he have the power? Thoughts battled in Kagura's mind. Her large emotion filled eyes gleamed in the light of the late day. Sesshomaru eyes seemed to stare through Kagura's. Seeing something other then her outward appearance. He couldn't look past this thing. Kagura reached out helplessly.

"Release me." Kagura whispered quietly.

"………. Let's go." Sesshomaru said as he turned to Jaken.

Upon hearing Sesshomaru's words Kagura broke down. Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin walked away and where soon out of Kagura's sight. After weeping over her failed attempted to angry him Kagura returned to her feet. She walked over to her fan, now cut in two. What am I going to do now? She thought. I don't even have a fan. Kagura's hands dropped to her side. She felt a sharp pain in her already throbbing hand. She looked her palm closely it was cut and bleeding. The glass from the shattered mirror had cut through the moss bag. Kagura picked up her broken fan and walked in the opposite direction Sesshomaru had. There was no point in following him. Kagura looked back at her hand and said

"I sure do bleed a lot for someone with no heart. I don't have a fan to dance with any more. I'll never provoke him enough to use his strongest attack without it."


	2. Toutouasai's help and Kagura's task

Kagura walked in no direction for a long time. She eventual came upon a hot spring hidden in a rocky area.

"I'm stressed I should take some time to gather my thoughts."

Kagura took her robes off taking time to fold them neatly. She let her hair down. Then, in a fit of rage, she threw her broken fan to the ground. Slowly she sat down in the hot spring. Steam rose up around her filling her lungs with warm air.

"This is a nice" Kagura exhaled. "If I could be free form Naraku I could do this when ever I wanted."

Kagura's mind went blank for a moment. I wonder why he is letting me continue on without summoning me. Maybe he realized that I don't like him finely.

"HAHAHA" Kagura chuckled at the thought of Naraku handing her heart to her with a smile on his face.

"Dame that Sesshomaru!" Kagura said as she washed her blood away.

He must only fight creditable opponents. I thought that my dance would be enough to get a rise out of him. I could just go pick a fight with inuyasha and his group of misfits.

"No, I refuse to willing give what little life I have to that mutt. Besides that girl Kagome would stop him before he could kill me." Kagura's voice quitted. "I can never be free of him."

A felling of sadness overwhelmed her. Kagura looked around to make sure no one was near. Upon seeing no one around she began to cry for herself. Her face planted on her knees. Her sobs became more and more acoustic as she continued. She felt like the pain inside her would never be appeased. Thoughts of Sesshomaru's eyes staring coldly at her and Naraku's laugh bounced through her mind.

"Do you think you could quite down a bit? I'm trying to enjoy my bath," an unfamiliar man's voice said.

Kagura snapped to action quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. Kagura jumped from the hot spring and grabbed her broken fan. She snapped it open and tried her best to conceal her self behind the uneven edge. She looked around cautiously for her peeking tom. She saw an old man with white hair setting in the hot spring not more then a few feet from where she was. He whiled a large a hammer that set atop a slender handle. What a fool I am leavening my self open like that Kagura though.

"Who are you and why did you bother me? You pervert!" Kagura said angrily.

"Who me?" The old man asked. "I'm Toutousai the master blacksmith. What is a pervert? Come child why do you act so frightened of me? Not like I'm going to bite you."

"Frightened of you!" Kagura laughed. "I fear no one I am the wind."

Kagura's are streatched out to the side. She held her fan downward. She realized that she had no cloths on. She quickly covered herself again. I must look like a fool Kagura thought. I have no cloths on and only half a fan. Who am I kidding? I'm not the wind. I'll never be the wind. Kaguras thoughts where written on her face. Toutousai looked her way and laughed to himself. Her fan is broken, poor thing cant even cover herself up.

"I haven't ever seen a wind sorceress with a broken fan. Sit back down and enjoy your bath I promise that my eyes will not wander."

Toutousai closed his eyes and looked the other way. Kagura stopped for a moment and wondered. He dose not appear to be a threat. Kagura apprehensively took her place in the pool again.

"Now then what's troubling you young one? Some one with a body like yours shouldn't be so sad."

"I knew you where a pervert." Kagura said loudly.

She sprang up and landed her fist solidly across his head leavening a large knot. Toutousai looked on in wonder. Kagura noticed that her blow to the old man's head hadn't stunned him. He was looking at her. She splashed down in the water. Her face was bright red.

"What a way to greet someone." Touousai said rubbing his head. "I was going to offer to fix your broken fan."

Kagura's embarrassment faded. She looked in his direction.

"Are you saying that you could fix my fan old man?" Kagura Asked.

"Fix …. HA HA I can make it better. All I need is something to bond the broken base with."

"What do you mean by bond?"

"I work only with the finest materials. A normal fan would not interest me, but I can tell that is no ordinary fan you have there. If you could offer something to fix the fan with I could bond it back together better then it was before."

"What could you use to bond it?"

"Demon bones, hair, or most any artifact."

Kagura leaned back in a more relaxed fashion now. The moon's light shined down on the bathing pair lighting the way to her answer. The moss bag that held the broken mirror had fallen open and the moons light reflected off of it hitting Kaguras eyes beautifully.

"You can use this Toutousai" Kagura said reaching for the bundle.

Kagura handed him a piece of the broken mirror.

"Yes, this will work nicely."

Toutousai stood up. Kagura closed her eyes and ground her teeth hoping not to see anything. She opened one eye slightly. She breathed a sight of relief seeing that he was covered by a set of striped shorts. Toutousai looked at her.

"Like I would let you see."

Toutousai dressed him self and took a seat to start work on his new project. Kagura remained in the hot spring. She began to think about how luck how finely smiled upon her.

"I almost forgot." Toutoysai said

"What is that old man?" Kagura ask.

Toutousai reached over toward Kagura not paying attention to the placement of his hand. Kagura screamed.

"What in the HELL are you doing old man!"

Toutousai's eyes grew wide and a bead of sweat formed on his brow.

"Ohh that's not what I need!" Toutousai said laughing.

He turned and looked this time. He Reached over and pulled a few of Kagura's hairs out.

"Ouch, what you do that for old man."

"You will not be able to hold the fan if I don't use these when I bond your fan."

"Whatever, you creep." Kagura muttered under her breath.

A long while later Toutousai finished forging the base of the fan. Kagura jerked her belt tight as Toutousai placed the red-hot fan base in the hot spring. He handed the cooled base to her. Kagura smiled. She snapped the fan open and a frown fell across her face.

"There is no paper in the base!" Kagura said with discontent.

"Well I did use fire to forge the base I guess it burned up"

Kagura looked at the base she could now see her reflection. Her hair was wet and looked weighted down.

"Tell me Toutousai. Will this fan hold new powers?"

"New powers? Of course it will. I assume that most of your skills are based on dances correct?" Toutousai said rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

Kagura looked surprised.

"Yes, they are."

"You should now be able to reflect other attacks back at them with your dance. And all your other dances should be at least ten fold in power."

Kagura smiled devilishly.

"I still need some paper to complete my fan."

Toutousai looked at the base.

"Yes, I fell badly for not completing it for you but I have no paper. I can tell you where to find wood that will make the finest paper. I can also tell you where to go to have the wood turned into paper." Toutousai's face became somber

Kagura listened to Toutousai while she tied her hair up. He told her of a tree that held power over time. He also spoke of a mill that would be helpful in making the wood into paper. Kagura placed feathers in her hair as he finished.

"So there is a tree that can hold time still. Sounds powerful."

"Indeed it is powerful. Lucky for you there is no barrier around the tree. If you don't mind, may I also recommend placing a different design on your fan? The other was not suiting to you?"

"What do you mean Toutousai?"

"I have heard a tail of a man named Koutatus who could paint images that come to life. I believe that he was slain by Inuyasha."

Toutousai stopped for a moment.

"Do you know Inuyasha?"

"No I don't know him." Kagura bite down on her bottom lip.

"He is powerful you should not mess with him for your own good."

Kagura Laughed.

"I'll take note of that old man. A dead man who could paint images that came to life. What good can a dead man do?"

"I hear his soul has been seen wondering near the place of his death. If you search for the foul stench of ink you should be able to find his ghost. It is said that he searches for the princess of a near by castle named Hime. Perhaps if you could please his desire to know her, he would paint you an image worthy of a lady like you."

"I see there is still much work to do."

Kagura stood up and once more and snapped the base of the fan open. Moonlight was reflected in all directions. Kagura's eyes burned with flames. With my new fan I can make a worthy adversary for Sesshomaru.

"Hell I might even kill him." Kagura blurted out.

"What's that?" Toutousai ask.

"Hmmm? Oh nothing. Once I have the paper how will I combine it to the base?"

"You can try and bind it yourself or bring it to me and I will fix it. You should use your own hair to tie it in."

"I suppose I should thank you Toutousai. I don't say this often, thank you."

"For what?" Toutousai ask with a blank and confused stare in his eye.

"For fixing my fan." Said Kagura with a puzzled look on her face.

"What fan?"

"This fan!" Kagura said waving the base around franticly.

"I have never fixed a fan before."

Kagura thought his memory must be bad.

"I'll take that as my que."

Kagura pulled her feather out and gently floated away on the wind.

"What a weird lady. I wonder where she came from? No matter."

Toutousai rose to his feet and began to walk away from the hot spring.


	3. Kagura's new fan

Kagura decided to began her quest that night. She felt like time was running short and Naraku could summon her at any moment. She had little trouble finding the tree Toutousai had mentioned. Kagura floated down by the tree that rested next to a well. Kagura looked at the tree. She noticed a hole and what looked to be a large bare spot in the bark. She also noticed that no loss branches lay anywhere near the tree.

"Amazing." She stated. This tree must have power. Most trees would have fallen due to such a large bark less spot."

Kagura floated up to a branch and began to move it back and forth. It required much work on her part to remove the branch. As the piece of wood began to give way Kagura stood up on her feather. She was putting all her weight on to the branch when it broke. She fell back on the feather.

"Must things be so hard? This would have been much easier with a dance."

Kagura stopped to look at the timber. The edge was uneven and rough. She could almost see life pouring out.

"That's one down. Now to the Mill that Toutousai spoke of." Kagura said to her self.

Kagura lifted into the air leavening behind the still tree. She followed a river that ran close by the tree and well. A short time later she came across a paper mill. It was night still. It seemed like there wasn't anyone around. Kagura lowered her feather to the ground. She placed her foot on the ground toes first. Now firmly on the ground she began to walk toward the mill. The sound of running water filled Kagura's ears. She stepped in side the doorway. There was a man on the floor asleep. Kagura walked over to him and gave him a gentle kick on his side.

"Hey you wake up." Kagura said demandingly

The man began to move and soon opened his eyes. A set of legs covered by a fine robe stood before him. Seeing that the legs belonged to a woman the man quickly rose in to a sitting position. He looked up at her. His eyes still hadn't adjusted to the light very well.

"Yes, dear what may I do for you? Kind of odd for a lady to be here so late."

"I need to commission you for some work. I would do this myself, but I have no idea how to." Kagura threw the branch on the ground with a loud clank. "Turn this in to the finest paper you can."

The man looked displeased. "You mean to tell me you woke me up for this? It is not enough to make more then two sheets of paper. Go now I'm trying to sleep."

The man looked up again at her. His eyes could see more clearly now. A set of large burning eyes where now visible to him. They lay behind a reflective fan base. The man could see himself in the fan. His eyes widened and his limbs began to shake.

"Y Y You're a demon?" The man stuttered in fear.

Kagura let out a diabolical laugh.

"I can see your eyes work well enough to see at night. Make my paper and maybe I'll let you live."

If not for the situation Kagura would have been rolling on the floor with laughter. She could barely hold it back. What a fool she thought. The man fell on his back catching himself on his hands. He slowly backed against a support beam. His scared expression gave way to one of defeat. He slowly rose to his feet. As he reached for the branch his eyes did not leave Kagura. The moment his hands wrapped around the branch he darted off to his job.

"Please don't kill me." He pleaded.

Kagura took a seat on a near by shelve. She watched the man work. It was delightful to her. To command someone was a wonderful felling she thought. As she delighted at this an image of Naraku crossed her mind. Her expression changed from one of joy to one of fury. So is this how he feels when he commands me. That bastard how dare him use me to amuse himself. The man looked at her for a moment. He saw that she looked angry and began to move faster.

Later on the Sun began to show through the surrounding trees. The man had worked tirelessly through the night. He had done the jobs of 5 men for what reason he will never know. The man finished drying the finest paper he had ever made. He walked over to Kagura and placed the paper at her feet. The man fell to his knees exhausted. He leaned over with his face to the ground.

"I have done what you ask of me demon. Please go now."

Kagura felt anger in response to his words. She wanted to shout at him for telling her what to do. Kagura looked at the paper placed before her.

"Why do you fear death?" Kagura's voice commanded an answer.

"I do not fear death. I fear dieing for no reason."

Kagura listened to his words. How ironic she thought. This man fears dieing for no reason, while I pray for a death devoid of meaning. Kagura's stance over the man began to relax. She bent down and picked the paper up.

"Your service exceeded my hopes."

Kagura grabbed the back of the man's head pulling his face into view.

"I envy you human." Kagura said with repulsion.

The man looked at her with confusion.

"You have freedom. You can go where you like when you want. Your ambitions guide and drive your life. Sad, that my situation could not be similar."

The man closed his eyes now. Kagura let go of the man's head.

"Go live your life. Find a propose worth dieing for."

The man jumped to his feet and ran out of the mill. Shortly after Kagura followed. The sun was now slightly over the trees. Kagura quickly drew her feather and floated away. She followed the river a while and soon veered to the east. She watched the ground pass by her. She soon saw a spot that suited her desires. Kagura gently drifted down to the ground. She hoped off her feather and landed on a large stone that was surrounded by white flowers. An intoxicating smell lingered in the air. Kagura set down on the rock. She laid her fan out open. Her hands placed the paper in such a way that it would easily fit in the fan. It took her much time to cut the paper into segments that would suite a fan. She looked around for something to brace the paper. The ground was covered with flowers. She took her time gathering some of the flowers avoiding the thorns. She only picked the ones that had a strong steam. After server moments Kagura had striped the stems. A large pile of white flower petals lay on the rock. She tied the flower steams together with some flower steam she had split in to many pieces. She also used some of her own hair as Toutousai had suggested. After the flower steams where firm enough to support the paper she began to seat them in the holes Toutousai had crafted. When she completed this task she began to set the paper. She used a thin throne that she had torn from a flower and her own hair to sew the paper to the steams. After her tedious task was finished she opened her fan slowly in front of her face. The wind appeared to stop.

"Finely. It is so."

Kagura was impressed at her work. She looked around. There was no wind blowing. Odd she thought. Kagura stood up and looked around once more. The flowers around her seemed to stand still. Odd Kagura thought to her self. She closed her fan. The wind seemed to pick up. The flowers around her moved. Kagura looked at her fan she slowly opened it. As she pulled the base apart the wind slowly died down. The flowers moved less. Kagura looked confused. She decided to she if she could perform a dance. Kagura quickly snapped her fan open in a downward motion. A huge gust of wind blew Kagura up into the air quickly. She closed her eyes and braced her self for an impact with the ground. She waited for a moment. Upon realizing she had not yet hit the ground she opened her eyes. The flowers that lay on the rock where moving slowly in a circular motion. They where following the wind that had blown out of her fan. She was still in the air. She floated there for a moment. It was so simple now. Her fan had the power to slow time when it was open. This did not affect Kagura herself. She could move her limbs as thought she was in the normal flow of time. Kagura moved playfully in the air. She decided to do a flip. As Kagura floated down to the ground she moved her fan downward in a quick sweeping motion. Another gust lifted her in the air again. She positioned her self in a way that she could land and closed her fan. She quickly landed on the ground opposite the side she had originally been pushed away from. The flowers that had blown off the rock rushed past her as her hair blew in the wind.

"Yes, this will work adequately."

Kagura opened her fan more slowly then before and did her dance of blades. Her hand was stretched out behind her when she finished.

"Dance of blades!"

Kagura's blades where enormous. They moved quickly even though time was moving slowly. Kagura closed her fan. The blades almost instantly hit some trees. Trees fell and where chopped half. Kagura stood there for a moment holding her fan in the same position. Her eyes grew wide. A bead of sweet formed on her forehead.

"Such power. Can I control it?" Kagura laughed. " I don't need to control it. I will not be alive much longer."

Kagura pulled her feather out. She floated into the air slowly. She surveyed the area. The existent of damage done by her attack was grater then she first thought it to be. They're where trees severed almost 500 yards away.

"Should I even try to do the dance of the dragon?"

Kagura knew her dance would be tremendously stronger then it had been before. She looked at her fan. This weapon is stronger then I ever imagined it would be. Kagura thought. The fan was pleasing to her eyes. The paper rested upon flower steams. The steams rested upon a reflective base. It is still missing something she thought.

"I believe that it is time to find Koutatus's wandering soul."

Kagura flew away in search of the stench of ink.


	4. Enter Kouguma the hell painters ink

Kagura flew through the sky on her white feather. Her nose sifted through ever smell that it came across. The sun was high overhead now. A day had passed since her fight with Naraku.

"I must complete my task quickly." Kagura said to no one in particular.

Warm air blew on her face as she sniffed around. This is taking to long she thought. I must find a way to track the sent. Kagura decided that she was not approaching the situation correctly. Slowly her feather floated to the ground. Toutousai said that Koutatus was from the capital. That is to the east of here. At Kagura's command the winds began to blow to the west. This should make things a little easier to find.

"I'll head to the east."

Kagura lifted herself into the air once more atop her feather. She traveled eastward for some time. Upon reaching the capital city she rose high into the air. Looking around for a near by castle. She spotted a large fortress like castle near a river. The palace was far off and took servile minutes of travel to arrive there. Upon reaching the stronghold Kagura lifted her nose to the air. She took a deep lungful of air. There was some kind of foul smell in the air.

"Is that it?" Kagura questioned herself.

Kagura headed in the direction opposite of the wind. As she continued she came across a pile of ruble that looked to be from a small hut. There was an unmistakable odor that lingered in the air here. I must be close to the grave Kagura thought with a sigh of relief. She headed to the ground. After she had her feet on the ground she surveyed the area for a grave marker.

"The smell is overpowering. I hope I can find this Koutatus soon so I can leave this place."

Kagura walked for a moment following the stench. A short while later she came upon a tree at the base of a hill. The ground looked saturated with something black. The smell was more then overwhelming. There was no mistaking it; the smell was that of painters ink. Kagura looked at the black earth. No plants grew there.

"Finely!" Kagura said impatiently. "Koutatus! I Kagura of the wind summon you."

The air fell silent. Kagura eyes carefully watched her surroundings. She held her fan ready to attack. The black ground began to bubble. The Saturated earth moved and turned. Servile jets of black ink spewed from the soil. The Ink began to spin together. An image began to form.

"Why do you summon Koutatus Kagura of the wind?" An ominous voice bellowed.

"I desire his talent. I wish to commission him to do some work."

The voice laughed a hideous laugh. A clear image of a three-headed snake could now be seen. It was completely black.

"Koutatus is no more. I devoured him and gained immortality through his sole only I, Kouguma remain.

So Inuyasha did not kill him. Kagura though to herself.

"So why do you linger here? Surely an immortal would not find propose in being saturated inside earth forever.

"Sadly my life was only sustained by the Shikon jewel. I was allowed to excite as I do now because Koutatus offered his life to me. I am unable to move from this spot."

Kouguma's image began to shift. The liquid like ghost spun around.

"Do you now own Koutatus's talent? Could you paint me an image able to come to life? Kagura ask.

The ink began to settle. An image of a large Demon holding a hale burg now rested in front of Kagura.

"I can take any form I choose. I can portray any form on any surface." The large hollow eyes of the demonic apparition reflected the late days light. "Why would I help you?" The demon said as his body began to liquefy again.

"I have heard that Koutatus wished for the affections of a woman called Hime."

"Yes the fool fell in love with her the first time he laid eyes upon her." Kouguma's image shifted to one of a young woman. "I am tormented day after day by his last wish. He wished to know her."

"I could bring her to you. Would that satisfy he's desire once and for all?"

"He was weak and fool hearted. I do not share his desire. If you could bring me a part of her body that should be enough to sooth him. If you do this for me I will do as you wish." Kouguma said.

Kouguma's outward appearance began to swirl. He formed an outline of a middle age man and slowly filled the lines in with black ink.

"Fine. If that's what it takes I'll return with her head if I must."

Kagura snapped her fan open. In a swift motion she swung her fan downward. A huge gust of wind lifted her off her feet into the air. Kouguma's motions where slowed as he began to churn again. At the peak of her upward motion Kagura closed her fan and drew a feather. She landed on the feather and headed toward the castle she had passed earlier. Kouguma now moved at his normal pace. As soon as time returned to its normal flow he was blown against the tree he rested near.

Kagura quickly headed to the castle.

"Time is so relentless. There it is."

Kagura's eyes widened as she viewed the castle in it's entire. Upward winds blew holding Kagura in place high over the ground. Large eyes moved over the grounds. The layout of the castle was very strategic. It must be very defensive Kagura though.

"To bad they don't think about attacks from the air."

The wind began to die down. Kagura descended to the earth. As she fell Kagura took aim for what looked to be the room of a lady. The speed of her descent quickened as she neared the ground. Slender hands fell around the newly fashioned fan. Time slowed down and Kagura's freefall seemed to almost stop.

"I think I could get use to this!" Kagura said as she waved her fan downward conjuring a large enough gust of wind to stop her fall.

Kagura slowly floated to the ground like a feather. She closed her fan. A large building to the right of her seemed to lift up and splinter in the wind.

"Opps. I must learn to control my power."

I'm sure my actions won't go unnoticed Kagur though to herself. Good it will give me a chance to test out my new fan in battle. Kagura turned toward the building she had picked out as the princess's. She walked in its direction. A curtain hung over the doorway. Kagura reached out to pull the curtain aside. Before she could it flew open and a young lady ran out. The young girl was dressed in a fine robe covered in flowers. Her long black hair was tied back with a white ribbon. The young lady stopped quickly at the sight of Kagura. The large black eyes of the girl looked at Kagura. Then they looked past her at what was once the building that stood behind her.


End file.
